Be safe
by fmagirl1259
Summary: ok...just a short oneshot of edxroy....not too much....yeah it's just kinda cute, in a crappy sorta way...please review


my first crappy fanfic! yay! ok ok ok...it's stupid...but as i was lying awake in my bed in the middle of the night cause i couldn't sleep...this sorta popped into my head and i felt inspired to write as i sometimes do...so yeah, it's stupid, but i had to send it. I don't own fullmetal alchemist sniffle wish I did, but I don't

* * *

I watched him as he seemingly inhaled his breakfast, as I held back a chuckle. He sure ate a lot for being so short.  
He looked up, sensing someone watching him. His golden eyes met mine in a stubborn glare, and I kept his gaze with a knowing smirk, because I, am Roy Mustang, and I do not back down.

As predicted he was the first to lose his cool. "What the hell do you want?" he screamed. I continued to smirk, "Oh nothing, just observing…do you have a problem with that, Fullmetal?"

He muttered something under his breath and continued with his breakfast. Suddenly Winry walked, or rather, pranced into the room. She playfully hugged Edward from behind, babbling on about some auto-mail project she was working on.

I felt my fists clench in anger, how dare she touch my Edward?

'_But…he's not yours'_

I sighed and continued to drink my coffee. I had no right to be angry with the young girl. I was the one who stole her parents from her. It was so ironic I could almost laugh, I had stolen the most important people to her, and now, she was stealing the person I loved most from me.

"Sir?" I turned to see Falman at the door. "We had better get going sir, the train leaves in a half an hour." I nodded and put my coffee down.

"Thank you for your hospitality Miss Rockbell." I said with a grateful nod towards the girl. She looked up, smiled, and nodded back. "It was a pleasure to have you all here, even if it was for a short while."

Edward, meanwhile, leaned back in his chair and yawned, obviously not wanting to move any time soon. Winry jabbed him in the side. "Ed! Get up! We need to go say goodbye, goodness knows how long it'll be before you see any of them again." Edward got up while mumbling some incoherent swear words, and walked towards the front entrance to tell everyone goodbye.

* * *

I watched as my subordinates said their goodbyes to Edward. He was such good friends with all of them. But he hated me. Sometimes I wished he could see me as he saw them, but in a way, it's probably good that he didn't. Because that kind of love, wouldn't have satisfied, and would always leave me hanging, and wanting something more…something I could never have, even if he didn't hate me. It was all or nothing, and that was best, I couldn't have it all, so I would remain with nothing.

Marie Ross leaned down and hugged Edward tightly, and though he was embarrassed by such emotion, I saw him lean into the hug of his newfound mother figure. And suddenly I felt a twinge of jealousy run through my veins, she could hold him, and she could touch him, something I had always longed for, and he gave it to her so freely. I turned my head and looked away, rubbing at my temples, trying to rid myself of the headache I knew was coming.

One by one they all said their goodbyes, and one by one they went out the door.  
"Goodbye Colonel! And thank you so much for all you've done for brother and I!" said Alphonse with his ever grateful attitude. I smiled at the boys manners, so unlike his brothers. Al even ran up to me and hugged me, and although I knew he couldn't feel anything in the suit of armor, I hugged him back.

After that, both Al and Winry left the room, leaving only Edward and me. I watched as Edward shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
"Well," he said after a short pause, "I guess this is goodbye, huh Colonel?" I felt my heart shatter, but I would not break, no one would ever make me break down.

My hand seemed to rebel against my mind as I felt it reach down and touch Edward's cheek. I so desperately wished at that moment, that I didn't have my gloves on, so it would be my hand, against his cheek, my skin against his. Edward blushed and looked startled and somewhat afraid. I laughed and slapped him lightly against the cheek. "Try not to get yourself killed, ok?" Edward calmed down as he realized I was supposedly only playing with him and cursed at me for being the bastard I am.

He held out his hand to shake mine in a pitiful attempt at courtesy. I took his hand in mine and shook it. When I let go, I knew I should turn and leave, but my feet refused to move. I stood there for a moment longer, staring at the boy I could no longer protect, and I felt so helpless.

I couldn't take it any longer and in one swift movement I grabbed Edward and held him in a deep embrace, burying my head into his soft golden hair. He struggled against me for a moment out of shock, but I only held him tighter. Finally he stopped his struggle and stayed limp in my grasp. We stayed like this for about a minute before I gave him one last quick squeeze and whispered in his ear, "Be safe Edward."

I began to pull away when suddenly I felt the boy's arms swoop around me as he hugged me back, for the first and last time. "Goodbye Colonel." He muttered and quickly ran from the room.

* * *

As I sat on the train I watched the scenery pass by from my seat next to the window. And though I hardly noticed it, I felt a couple tears run down my face. Suddenly I felt Lieutenant Hawkeye grab my hand and hold it. I entwined her fingers with mine, but I wouldn't face her, I couldn't face her. She knew I cared for the boy, though she could never know how much. She knew because she loved me, and I in turn, loved her back, we were just right for each other…it was perfect. But even perfect…sometimes just isn't enough.

* * *

Ok I am soooooo sorry for any screw-ups….i'm sure I made a ton…..this story is supposed to take place like rite after ed left the military and roy chased him down and they all like stayed at the rockbells that nite…..once again sorry for the crappiness….if u enjoyed it at all I'm happy, reviews would be nice….no flames please, this is my first so yeah, be nice please hands u all cookies 


End file.
